For example, methods described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are known as conventional methods of manufacturing an organic device. The method of manufacturing an organic device described in Patent Literature 1 is a method of manufacturing an organic device using a roll-to-roll process in which the organic device includes at least one of a gas barrier layer, an electrode layer, and an organic material layer formed by coating of a flexible base, a protective film including a desiccant-containing layer is superimposed on the organic material layer, and the resultant product is wound after the organic material layer or a counter electrode has been formed.
In the method of manufacturing an organic device which is described in Patent Literature 2, after at least one step of an anode layer forming step, an organic functional layer forming step, and a cathode layer forming step has ended, a belt-shaped flexible substrate on which one of an anode layer, an organic compound layer, and a cathode layer has been stacked is wound in a roll shape and recovered and is stored in an inert gas atmosphere.